Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)
Bubbles (Born August 12,1984) is the deuteragonist from The Powerpuff Girls. Voice Actors: #Kath Soucie (What a Cartoon) - English #Tara Strong - English #Maryke Hendrikse (PPGZ) - English #Kristen Li (2016) - English #Yuka Nanri - Japanese #Kurumi Mamiya - Japanese #Nami Miyahara (PPGZ) - Japanese #Sumire Uesaka (2016) - Japanese #Maggie Vera - Spanish #Cathlen Gawlich - German #Lena Ericsson - Swedish #Orly Katan - Hebrew Bubbles played Lilo In Bubbles and Conker Bubbles Played Dorat 3 in Princess Zelda VS Remilia Scarlet Bubbles played Olivia In The Great Muppet Detective Bubbles played Chip In SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) Bubbles played Bonnie In Animal Story 3 (Disneystyle8) Bubbles played Penny In The Rescuers (Disneystyle8 Style) Bubbles played Cinderella In Bubblesrella, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, and Bubblesrella 3: A Twist in Time Bubbles played Merryweather in Sleeping Zelda and Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Bubbles played Boo In Dumbo & Simba's Animals Inc (Disneystyle172 Style) or Animals Inc Bubbles played Jimmy Hulk In The Adventures Of Sci Twi Girl Genuis Bubbles played Young Anastasia in Eilonwystasia Bubbles played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Zoe Bubbles played Chaca in The Outback's New Groove Bubbles played Blue in Bubbles' Clues (GavenLovesAnimals Style) and Bubbles' Clues Bubbles Played Young Cinderella in Alicerella (Nikkdisneylover8390) Bubbles Played Young Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Humans is Magic Bubbles Played Sweetie Belle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Hiatt Grey Style) Bubbles played Timon in The Foxworth Queen Bubbles played Tammy in Mike the Knight and Tree Fu Tom Rescue Rangers Bubbles played Bob the Minion in Girls (Minions) Bubbles played Michael Darling in Peter Pan (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) and Peter Pan (Female Style) Bubbles played Ducky in The Land Before Time Bubbles played Melody in The Little Emotion 2: Return to the Sea Bubbles played Princess Jasmine in Eddladdin Bubbles Played Catzi's White Haired Sister Bert In Sailor Sena Bubbles Played Rikura Dokugamine In Bleach (200Movies Style) Bubbles Played ???? Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) she is a Anoying child Bubbles Played Sailor Mars In For 196Movies Bubbles Played Kyle In Dragon Ball Super (1701Movies Style) Bubbles played Dory in Finding Stanley and Finding Bubbles *she is a regal tang fish, with poor memory. Bubbles played Boo in Animation Cartoons, Inc.: Bubbles played Baby Iguanodon In Systarian (Dinosaur) She is a Infant Iguanodon Hatching out of his/her egg Bubbles played Baby Gloria in Happy Feet (Systariansrule2024 Human Style) She is a Young Emperor Penguin Bubbles played Baby Dory Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) She is a Baby Blue Tang Bubbles plays Koda in Brother Superhero (Female Style) She is a Bear Cub Bubbles played rico in female toddlers of Madagascar She is a penguin Portrayals: *In The Powerpuff Girls (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) - played by Isabella *In The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) and The Powerpuff Mice Movie - played by Olivia *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Human Style) - played by Alice *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) - played by Angel *In The Powerpuff Bunnies - played by Cream the Rabbit *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) - played by Tammy *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Human Style) - played by Zelda *In The Powerpuff Dinosaur (Coolzdane Dinosaur Style) - played by Ducky *In The Powerpuff Bears (Mrfrendoguy Style) - played by Khannie *In The Powerpuff Cats (AbananzerGoode485 Cat Style) - played by Sheegwa Miao *In The Powerpuff Animals (Coolzdane Animal Style) - played by Lambie *In The Powerpuff Ducks (Funsmashfans Duck Style) - played by Webby Vanderquack *In The Powerpuff Dogs (Coolzdane Dog Style) - played by Mammoth Mutt *In The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) she is played by Jeanette Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls (396Movies Human Style) she is played by Herself. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style) she is played by Eleanor Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls (200Movies Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1986Movies she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1985Movies she is played by Becky Thatcher. *In The Powerpuff Girls (190Movies Style) she is played by Anne Marie. *In The Powerpuff Girls (143Movies Human Style) she is played by Serena Tsukino. *In The Powerpuff Girls (161Movies Style) she is played by Princess Eilonwy. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1979Movies Style) she is played by Little Suzy. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1988Movies Style) she is played by Sena. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1955Movies Style) she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1961 Style) & The Powerpuff Girls (61Movies Style) she is played by Baby Hugs Bear. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1953 Style) she is played by Marina. Poses 20190328 160039.jpg|Blossom, Harry, Bubbles, Duckman, and Buttercup march Gallery: Bubbles in The Whoopass Girls.jpg|Bubbles in The Whoopass Girls Bubbles What a Cartoon.jpg|Bubbles in What a Cartoon Bubbles (1998).jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (1998) Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (1998) Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Movie Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Z Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Rule Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Dance Pantsed.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed Bubbles in the 2016 Series.jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (2016) Bubbles-0.jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (2016) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg Bubbles-pic.png 023001037313oi6.gif Rolling Bubbles.jpg Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls).jpg Bubbles.png Bubbles-0.png Sailor jupiter Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Ron Attacked by Profesor's Siblings.jpg A Very Angry Bubbles.jpg Bubbles Angry.jpg The gym leaders kanto 200Movies style.png Ash friend 200Movies.jpg Bubbles (TV Series).jpg Il fullxfull.498434840 391z.jpg 284b0c0b473c98d5af0dc004d058a6f0.jpg Bb6416e452a4038ea213100170ed7499.jpg F0e7bb6dbc0cd7a28986389cdb29d996.jpg Stanley Griff Pan.png ElmoBob MonsterPants.png BubblesBob UtoniumPants.png Finding Bubbles.png Bubbles x Elmo.png Finding Stanley Meme.png Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls)-0.jpg BUBBLES.png Bubbles as Ellie.png Bubbles as LITA.png Bubbles PPG (2).png Bubbles with a backpack.png 1998bubbles3.png Screenshot 20181123-200130.png Darkbubbles.jpeg|Dark Bubbles Bubbles_as_Gimli.png|Bubbles with a Gimli Reference Bubbles_The_SpoonLord.jpeg|She commences to be the SpoonLord Power-puff-01.jpg Power-puff-04.jpg Power-puff-05.jpg Power-puff-06.jpg Power-puff-07.jpg Power-puff-09.jpg Power-puff-10.jpg Power-puff-11.jpg Powerpuff-logo.gif No70269018.jpg Tumblr p6jmwqBuze1xncpnwo2 500.jpg The Powerpuff Girls play in their bathing suits.jpg The Powerpuff Girls hug each other in bathing suits.jpg It's Bubbles (swimsuit).png Powerpuff-Girls-cn08.jpg It's Bubbles' circle design (April 28, 2000-July 12, 2002).png It's Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and their alter egos (September 27, 2000).png It'sBlossomBubbles&Buttercup-MAD-2BrokePowerpuffGirls.png|Bubbles as she appeared in MAD Cartoon Cartoons with Bubbles.jpg bubbles messed up.png It's Bubbles' oval design (April 28, 2000-June 28, 2002).png Bubbles in Bubblevicious.jpg Star with Bubbles Hatching (Colored).jpeg Tumblr mfvzibMonb1r262ddo1 500.png No023.jpg No022.jpg NoE34c05a0-d8a0-0132-ceb3-0e01949ad350.png Screenshot 2016-03-11-18-02-21 1.jpg Whoopass Stew 18.PNG.png No6a00d8341c630a53ef010536e46adc970c-800wi.jpg No20190308 204342.jpg No20190308 204330.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212346 YouTube.jpg No2DE707B7-E255-4AA1-8DEA-16F209AB6F19.png Tumblr me09djGapO1rzkg5eo1 500.jpg Poor Bubbles head butts Princess Morbucks.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h10m53s833.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h09m50s271.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h10m40s186.png Oh no! Big Billy is still a cyclops.png Bubbles as Mewni.png Trivia *Her, Blossom, and Buttercup's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on The Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, AiAi The Monkey, A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and and A Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Blondies Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Rated PG Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Network Studios Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters who can fly Category:Young Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Comedians Category:Characters who cry Category:Cry Babies Category:Crybabies Category:Deuteragonists Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Granddaughters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Ballerinas Category:Musicians Category:Childs Category:Children Category:Cute Kids Category:Cousins Category:Sisters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Characters who speak Japanese Category:Sweet Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pom Poms Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfriends Category:Soft Chsracters Category:Angry Characters Category:Memes Category:Elmo x Bubbles Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:1998 Introductions Category:Giants Category:Sherman and Friends Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Queen Watevra Wanabi’s Allies Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Lego Dimensions Characters Category:Ticklish characters